Destiny
by ArsFirda
Summary: 'pengorbanan adalah hal terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan untuk cinta, tapi pengorbanan tidak selalu bisa merubah nilai kemanusiaan, kamu tetaplah kamu, bajingan sialan yang mampu menghancurkanku dengan hanya sedikit kecerobohan konyol saja.' [TaeGi][MinYoon][BTS][YAOI][BXB][Mpreg]


Di taman yang cerah, terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk dikursi yang berada di taman. Min Yoongi, nama namja tersebut, seorang namja yang mempunyai badan mungil, dan kulit pucat yang membuat kadar keimutan dan kecantikannya tidak berkurang.

Seolah Min Yoongi sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai dia tidak menyadari ada namja lain yang berjalan mengahampirinya.

"Hey, sedang memikirkanku ya?" ucap namja tersebut, setelah memeluk tubuh Min Yoongi dari belakang.

"Ck, kau mengagetkanku Tae" ucap Min Yoongi sembari memasang wajah kesal nya.

Namja yang dipanggil Tae tersebut melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Yoongi dan langsung berpindah duduk disamping namja mungil tersebut.

"Maaf sayang, sedang apa kau disini sendirian hm?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan kau datang menggangguku tau" ucap Yoongi sambil mem Pout kan bibirnya.

"Maaf sayang, hmmm apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya nya sambil mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Yoongi.

"Ck, kau dan rasa ingin tahu mu itu, benar benar" tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk mendorong wajah Taehyung menjauh dari wajahnya. "Pergi sana, tidak usah datang jika hanya ingin menggangguku".

Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan Taehyung dapat menangkap tangan Yoongi yang ingin mendorong wajah nya. "Ck, apa susah nya bercerita dengan ku hm?"

Tangan nya menggenggam lembut tangan Yoongi, lalu mengecup kedua punggung tangan mungil milik Yoongi.

Yoongi yang diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatap wajah Taehyung, Taehyung sudah mengerti kelemahan Yoongi, mengingat mereka mengenal sudah sejak lama, maka baik dan buruk Yoongi pun sudah Taehyung hafal di luar kepalanya.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kita" Yoongi berucap sambil menampilkan senyumannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sayang?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng lemah, lalu tersenyum, menatap kedua mata Taehyung dengan dalam, meresapi tatapan yang Taehyung berikan untuknya. "Aku mencintaimu" ucap Yoongi.

Taehyung tersenyum, dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yoongi, "akupun, akupun mencintaimu sayang". Ucapnya lalu mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Yoongi, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir namja mungil yang dicintainya.

Yoongi hanya bisa tercengang, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, merasakan bibir Taehyung bergerak untuk melumat bibirnya, Yoongi pun dengan perlahan mulai menutup matanya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung untuk beralih mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung, dan memejamkan mata meresapi ciuman tersebut.

Taehyung yang merasa Yoongi tidak menolak untuk dicium pun memperdalam lumatannya, tangan kanannya beralih merengkuh pinggang Yoongi, dan tangan kirinya beralih untuk membelai pipi namja mungil tersebut.

Min Yoongi, nama seorang namja cantik yang tinggal di Ibukota Negara Korea Selatan, dia adalah anak tunggal dari Min Namjoon dan Min Seokjin. Dia mempunyai seseorang yang bisa dikatakan Kekasih, namanya Kim Taehyung, Kim Taehyung adalah lelaki tampan yang sudah ia kenal sejak Junior High School, awalnya mereka hanya berteman, kemudian menjadi sahabat, dan ketika menginjak Senior High School mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Keduanya telah lulus Senior High School sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, maka mereka sudah 6 tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Entah apa yang membuat mereka bertahan selama itu. Yang jelas mereka saling memahami, saling percaya satu sama lain, dan saling mencintai.

 **25 Februari 2018**

Kedua keluarga Taehyung dan Yoongi tengah berkumpul di kediaman Yoongi. Malam ini, malam dimana keluarga Taehyung ingin melamar Yoongi untuk menjadi istri Taehyung

"Kami datang untuk melamar Yoongi menjadi istri Taehyung Namjoon ah" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan di antara kedua keluarga yang kini tengah berkumpul. "Aku berfikir, mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama, kenapa kita tidak nikahkan segera mereka saja. Lagipula, istriku ini ingin cepat cepat cepat menimang cucu" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana namjoon ah, seokjin ah, apa kalian menyetujui nya?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Kami tentu senang jika anak kita menikah, benarkan sayang?" namjoon beralih menatap istrinya.

"Tentu, aku akan sangat bahagia jika Taehyung dan Yoongi menikah" terlihat binar bahagia di wajah Seokjin.

"Lalu, bagaimana Taehyung ah, apa kau mau menikah dengan Yoongi?" tanya Chanyeol pada Taehyung yg berhasil membuat tubuh Taehyung tegang dan gemetar.

"A.. Aku... Aku tentu saja mau appa, aku sudah lama berhubungan dengan Yoongi, ten.. tentu saja aku sangat ingin menikah dengannya" ujar Taehyung tersenyum dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi wajah nya. Yoongi yang melihat Taehyung bersikap aneh hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Yoongi menundukan wajahnya, menatap lantai yang menurutnya lebih menarik. Mencerna semua yang ia lihat barusan, Taehyung yang tidak ingin menatapnya, Taehyung yang tersenyum tidak seperti biasanya. kenapa firasat yoongi menjadi tidak enak seperti ini? ah mungkin hanya karena Taehyung gugup saja.

"Yoongi, kau mau kan menikah dengan Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon, yang membuat semua pandangan tertuju pada Yoongi yang sedang menunduk dengan wajah mengerut lucunya. "Yoongi, kau dengar appa kan nak?" Namjoon kembali memanggil Yoongi dan berhasil membuat lamunan Yoongi buyar.

Yoongi mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap eomma dan appanya, ah ia kembali mengingat kedatangan keluarga Taehyung kerumahnya. Yoongi rasa pipinya kembali memanas dan memerah merona.

Hening, semua menunggu jawaban Yoongi. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar selain jam dinding yang berdetak. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya Yoongi mengangguk. Dan membuat semua orang yang ada disana senang.

 **05 Maret 2018**

"Maaf, maafkan aku Yoongi ah" ucap Taehyung sembari berlutut dihadapan Yoongi, air mata nya mengalir dari kedua matanya, Yoongi yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan bingung. Bagaimana ia tidak bingung, Taehyung datang kerumah nya dan tiba tiba berlutut didepannya, menangis sesenggukan sambil mengucapkan maaf berkali kali. "Kau kenapa Tae? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yoongi sembari menarik tangan Taehyung agar Taehyung bangun, tetapi Taehyung bersikeras untuk tetap berlutut dan memeluk kedua kaki Yoongi.

"Tae, kau ini kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti Tae" Yoongi meninggikan nada suaranya dan menarik paksa Taehyung agar berdiri.

Taehyung pun berdiri dan menatap Yoongi sendu, "maaf, kumohon maafkan aku, kumohon Yoong, maafkan aku" air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata Taehyung, ia menundukan wajahnya, tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat seperti tidak ingin untuk melepaskan tangan mungil kekasihnya.

"Ceritakan Tae" kata kata Yoongi membuat Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tepat dimata Yoongi, ia tahu Yoongi sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, dan ada rasa panik disana. "Aku.. Aku" Taehyung kembali menundukan wajahnya, menarik nafas dalam - dalam dan berusaha menahan tangisnya, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi.

"Maaf, aku telah menghamili namja lain Yoongi ah"

 _JDERRR_

Bagaikan tersambar petir, tubuh Yoongi mendadak kaku, matanya menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya "gak, kamu bercandakan sama aku, kamu bohongkan?". Taehyung diam tidak bergeming. "JAWAB AKU TAE!!!" sekian tahun saling mengenal, Taehyung baru pertama kali ini melihat Yoongi marah seperti ini, baginya Yoongi memang dingin dan cuek, tp Yoongi tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu pada nya, Yoongi selalu bersikap manis dan lemah lembut padanya, tidak seperti yang sekarang ini.

"Maaf Yoong, maaf aku tidak berniat menyakitimu, kumohon maafkan aku" Taehyung melihatnya, melihat mata Yoongi yang berubah sendu, mata yang selalu memandangnya dengan kasih sayang dan binar cinta, saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan binar penuh rasa kecewa, dan mata yang menatapnya dengan sendu itu, kini mengeluarkan kristal bening yang selama ini tidak ingin lihat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yoongi masih tak percaya, "bagaimana bisa kau menghamilinya? Jelaskan padaku" Tuntut Yoongi meminta penjelasan.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi ragu, ia tidak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya lebih tersakiti dengan ceritanya, tapi tatapan Yoongi yang meminta penjelasan, membuat Taehyung menjelaskanya "kau ingat? Seminggu setelah aku ulang tahun aku bilang padamu ingin merayakan dengan teman teman ku, menginap dirumah temanku selama 2 hari" Taehyung menjeda penjelasannya, ingin melihat reaksi Yoongi, tp Yoongi tidak bergeming sedikit pun. "Pada saat itu aku sebenarnya pergi bersama mereka ke Club malam, aku disana berkenalan dengan namja bernama Jungkook, awalnya aku hanya mengobrol dan bercerita biasa dengannya, dan karena aku terlalu banyak minum lalu aku mabuk akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri Yoong, aku tidak ingat apapun dan setelah itu keesokan harinya aku terbangun, ada Jungkook disebelahku, kita berdua dalam kondisi polos, dan badan kami lengket" Yoongi masih tak bersuara, ia tetap diam, seolah meminta semua penjelasan pada Taehyung.

"Dan beberapa hari sebelum aku melamarmu, Jungkook mengabariku bahwa ia hamil dan usia kandungannya sudah 5 minggu" Taehyung menjelaskan semuanya, ia melihat Yoongi berusaha keras menahan air matanya.

Hening, mereka berdua diam dalam keheningan, saling menyelami fikiran masing masing, menatap mata satu sama lain. "Kau ingat? Setelah aku melamarmu aku menghilang tidak ada kabar sampai 1minggu, itu karena aku dan Jungkook berusaha untuk menggugurkan bayi itu Yoong, tapi semua usaha itu sia sia"

"Kau gila? KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH NYAWA YANG TAK BERSALAH TAE? KAU GILA?" Emosi Yoongi benar benar ada dipuncaknya, dia benar benar tak menyangka, bahwa namja yang begitu dicintainya, yang begitu di percayanya tega melakukan hal bejat seperti ini.

"Aku melakukan ini untukmu Yoong, aku mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin menikah dan hidup bersamamu." Taehyung tau dia egois, tapi apa ia salah? Ia hanya ingin bersama Yoongi nya, bukan orang lain.

"Anak itu, anak itu bukan hasil dari rasa cinta, anak itu hanya hasil dari kesalahan Yoong, aku hanya ingin mempunyai anak denganmu"

 _PLAK_

Taehyung memegang pipinya yang terasa kebas dan panas, Yoongi menamparnya, benar benar menamparnya "Kau bilang anak itu hasil kesalahan? Kau benar benar bejat Taehyung ah" Yoongi menunduk, mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, rasa sedih nya kini bertambah dengan emosinya, ia benar benar tidak menyangka akan hal ini.

"Menikahlah dengan nya, bertanggung jawablah sebagai seorang lelaki, anak itu tidak mau pergi karena ia ingin melihat ayahnya menjadi ayah yang bertanggung jawab, bukan menjadi ayah yang **pengecut** " ucap Yoongi dengan menekankan kata 'pengecut'

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Yoong, kau tau kan itu, aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu" Taehyung ingin menggenggam tangan itu lagi, namun Yoongi menyembunyikan tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya, seakan berkata 'jangan sentuh aku'

"Kau mencintaiku? Jika kau mencintaiku kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu, dan jika kau benar benar mencintaiku, maka menikahlah dengan Jungkook, rawat anak kalian, besarkan anak kalian, jaga mereka untukku, kau bisa kan?" senyum tulus Yoongi berikan, senyum yang membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah dan merasa menyakitkan.

 **9 Maret 2021**

jam telah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, dimana setiap orang tengah melakukan aktivitasnya masing masing, seperti bekerja, sekolah, adapun yang tengah berjalan jalan. Tetapi tidak dengan sepasang insan yang tengah terhanyut dalam mimpi didalam ruangan bernuansa putih yang elegan dan modern.

Sang suami menggerakan tubuhnya, ia merenggangkan tangannya dan perlahan lahan membuka matanya. Setelah tersadar ia pun menoleh kekanan, dimana sang istri tengah tertidur dengan damai. Ia menatap istrinya dengan tatapan penuh cinta, tangannya terulur untuk membenahi poni rambut yang berjatuhan menutupi mata cantik istrinya yang sedang terpejam.

Merasa tidurnya terganggu, sang istri bukannya terbangun dari acara tidurnya tetapi dia semakin menenggelamkan tubuh polosnya kedalam selimut. Sang suami yang melihat kelakuan istrinya hanya tersenyum dan semakin semangat untuk mengusik sang istrinya. "Sayang ayo bangun, ini sudah siang" ia berbisik tepat didepan telinga kanan sang istri, tangannya tak tinggal diam untuk menusuk nusuk pipi sang istri.

"Enghhh jimhhh, aku masih mengantuk" ucap nya sambil mendorong dada lelakinya. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan menangkap tangan Yoongi, lalu menggenggam dan mengelus punggung tangan yoongi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Happy Birthday my love" bisiknya.

Yoongi perlahan membuka matanya "kau sudah mengucapkannya semalam jim" ujar Yoongi dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Hmmm apa salah jika aku mengucapkannya lagi? Omong omong, apa kado yang semalam kurang sayang?" tatapannya berubah intens, alisnya naik turun dan tak lupa menampilkan senyum smirk diwajahnya.

"Dasar mesum, aku lelah tahu, badan ku rasanya sakit semua jimin~" Yoongi nya berubah manja, dan lihat wajahnya yang merengut lucu, ah sungguh menggemaskan.

Yoongi membangunkan tubuhnya dan mendudukan tubuhnya sambil menyandar pada sandaran kasur, ia mengambil sebuah amplop didalam rak yang terletak tepat disebelahnya. "Jimin bukalah" Yoongi menyodorkan amplop itu pada Jimin, dan ketika Jimin membukanya seketika ia tertegun. "Sayang, ini beneran? Kamu..." Jimin menatap Yoongi meminta jawabannya, dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan mengucapkan terimakasih, wajahnya mencerminkan bahwa ia benar benar bahagia. didalam amplop itu terdapat hasil USG dan surat yang menyatakan bahwa istrinya hamil, oh ingin rasanya Jimin berteriak dan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ia sangat benar benar bahagia.

"Terimakasih sayang, aku benar benar bahagia, kau yang berulang tahun, tp rasanya seperti aku yang mendapat hadiahnya" Jimin mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Yoongi, tak membiarkan ada yang terlewat barang se inchi pun. "Aku pun berterimakasih padamu Jim, ini pun juga menjadi hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahunku" Yoongi tersenyum tulus, ia pun merasa sangat bahagia seperti Jimin.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi, menempelkan bibir mereka, lalu lumatan lumatan kecil pun ikut serta dalam ciuman mereka, ia menarik pinggang Yoongi agar tubuh mereka semakin menyatu, Yoongi hanya pasrah dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jimin dan melenguh kenikmatan.

Dan ya, Park Jimin adalah suami Min Yoongi, ah Park Yoongi maksudnya. Setelah kejadian itu 'Taehyung yang menghamili Jungkook''. Taehyung benar benar menikahi Jungkook. Dan semenjak itupun Yoongi menjadi lebih pendiam, lebih sering menyendiri, dan hidupnya monoton seperti mayat hidup. Tetapi semua berubah semenjak Park Jimin datang di kehidupannya. Park Jimin adalah atasan di tempatnya bekerja, entah mulai dari mana, mereka yang awalnya hanya partner kerja kini menjadi suami istri.

End...

Hai...

Ini ff pertamaku dan ya ku tau ini gaje. Jadi yaudahlah ya...

Saran dan Kritik sangat dibutuhkan


End file.
